Hot Springs (USUK)
by ArthurKirklandIsHot
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is staying at Kiku's house for the world meeting in Japan. Arthur thinks this will only be a normal bath time experience, but Kiku has other plans in mind
**England's POV**
 **_**

My body is hot and sticky with sweat, and my skin is wet with the scorching water from the hot springs.

My brain is in a daze of excitement and my mouth is making incomprehensible noises that I cannot even control.

I am in complete and utter pleasure from the other one behind me. The one behind me is filling my insides up and only making my love for them stronger as they thrust hard and fast into me.

You, the lovely reader of this usuk porn, are probably wondering who is making me feel so good. Well let me start from the beginning of the story. That might help clear things up.

 **\- A FEW HOURS EARLIER-**

"Thanks for letting me stay at your house for the world meeting in Japan." I smiled at my one and only friend, Kiku Honda, as he led me to the out door hot springs in his back yard.

"No trouble." He replied almost sounding excited for me being here.

Japan led me into a room where I was supposed to take off my clothes and put on a towel before entering the back yard.

"Make sure to have fun~!" Japan said just before slamming the door.

The way Japan was talking sounded surprisingly familiar... Almost like France...

'Could he really be a perv- _Noooo..._ He couldn't be...' I debated with myself in my thoughts.

I decided to drop the thought because a relaxing bath in the hot springs sounded more interesting.

I had never been to a hot springs. That's why it sounded interesting you pervs.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Once I had gotten my clothes off, and a perfectly, clean, white towel wrapped around my scrawny waist (I always hated the way my body looked), I opened the sliding door to reveal the hot springs.

The hot springs were a sight to behold! There was exotic-looking, well-kept plants, and rocks of different sizes scattered about. All of it surrounded the large, swimming pool sized, steaming hole of water.

It was almost like a desert oasis!

As I walked towards the water, I looked around. Admiring all the different things in the scenery around me. Not bothering to look where I was going.

Suddenly, I tripped on something, and fell backwards. Hitting my head on a small rock.

"Ow..." I moaned in pain as I rubbed the now throbbing bump on my forehead while sitting up.

When I sat up, I came face to face with these bright, sapphire blue eyes and this giant grin.

"Hey Artie! Whadda ya doing here!?" Shouted the most familiar, unmistakable English accent there is.

Alfred.

What was Alfred doing here!?

"What are you doing here Alfred!?" I shouted in surprise and anger that I wouldn't have a nice relaxing bath because I would have to deal with the obnoxiousness of Alfred.

"Oh Kiku is letting me stay here for the meeting in Japan! Is Japan letting you stay here, too!?" Exclaimed Alfred excitedly.

I didn't want to sound as stupid and low as Alfred so I lied saying "N-No I was just leaving!" I said as my face got red.

"If you're leaving, then where's your clothes? You don't even have a towel on?" Alfred said as he looked down.

Then I realized.

When I fell, I lost my towel.

And I also realized how Alfred and I were sitting.

We were both on the ground, Alfred towering over me. His strong hands wrenching on mine. Pinning me down. Alfred's knee was between my legs and rubbing against my crotch. That was no longer even covered by a towel anymore.

I felt my face turn a bright red.

Alfred must have sensed I was uncomfortable and embarrassed and he only smirked.

He quickly, without warning, crashed his lips onto mine.

I instantly felt myself being pulled into his charm. I had never seen this side of Alfred. It was intoxicating, and it made me feel weak.

But that wasn't enough. I wanted Alfred to be weak for me. I wanted to be intoxicating for him.

I quickly rolled over so that Alfred was under me.

Alfred's eyes widened as I examined his sexy body. His abs were large, and he had a perfect six pac. Alfred had his glasses off which made him even hotter and made me crave him more.

"S-Stop s-staring!" Alfred whined as his face got red. "J-just d-do something already! I-If not I-I will!" Alfred stuttered, a threat.

I suddenly felt something hard under the towel still wrapped around Alfred's waist.

"Someone seems to be very eager..." I smirked as I unwrapped the towel around Alfred's waist. Going painstakingly slow.

I was then startled by Alfred flipping us over. I was once again underneath Alfred.

His towel gone, and his hard cock hanging down. Already spewing precum.

"You're going to slow..." He said as he leaned down and began furiously kissing me making me weak again.

Alfred's hand lightly brushed against my cock.

I began to involuntarily moan and sigh and I bucked my hips. Yearning for more of his playful touch.

Alfred picked me up, our lips still locked into a passionate battle, he brought us both into the broiling water of the hot spring.

He suddenly entered a single digit into my hole.

He moved his fingers around inside of me, and when he reached a certain spot, my sweet spot, a sudden shockwave of pleasure ran through me and I quickly let go of Alfred's lips to let out a very long, deep, erotic, moan.

I turned my head to the side as I continued to moan due to Alfred's teasing.

Aside from Alfred's teasing down below, he began to sloppily pepper my neck and jawline with kisses.

Alfred stopped kissing me and removed his digits.

He started thrusting inside of me.

I couldn't contain, or comprehend the sinfull, erotic noises emanating from my mouth.

My body is full of ecstatic pleasure from Alfred thumping and pounding hard and fast into my prostate.

Alfred's lips are still against my neck making little love bites. HIs fingers are tightly curled around my cock and making up and down pumping motions.

"A-Ahhh~ A-Alfred~~ I-I'm almost t-there~" I moaned in pleasure.

"M-Me t-too~~" he replied.

I threw my head back and sighed in extacy as I came into Alfred's hand and into the hot water.

Alfred simultaneously did like-wise as his warm cum filled me up.

"I love you... Alfred..." I whispered.

"I love you too..."

Japan had gotten the whole thing on video and made a fortune selling to yaoi fangirls everywhere.


End file.
